Spawn of Riddle: Lyris
by TheAngrySturgeon
Summary: Meet Beatriz Lestrange, better known as Lyris. Her parents being in jail, she lives with the Malfoys, and enters her first year in Hogwarts.


Platform 9 ¾ quickly became crowded the closer it came time for the train to arrive. Many of the older students sought out their friends, congregating to discuss the summer events.

A family of pale, blonde-haired people sat together as they waited; the father and mother were currently speaking to their son. Among them was the small outcast: an 11-year-old girl with matching pale skin, but had prudently groomed black hair that stopped just above her shoulders. This girl was Beatriz Lestrange – more commonly known as Lyris.

Her aunt Narcissa had told her it was okay to be afraid of her first year- Lyris couldn't help but feel utterly bored. It had been quite lengthy since the last person arrived; she was running out of people to silently evaluate. She soon got what she wanted: a young red-head about her age arrived on the platform alone. The girl's hair was short in back, with long bangs that covered one eye. Beatriz noted the uncovered one was green.

_She looks a bit confused, _Lyris mused, _and lonely. _

At that point the redhead looked toward Lyris with big, round eyes. Emerald green met amethyst purple momentarily. Lyris narrowed her almond-shaped eyes, causing the other girl to avert her gaze meekly. Lyris could have sworn the other had shuddered as she looked away…

"Looks like a Weasley," Draco scrutinized. He had approached his cousin during the stare down and was now following Lyris's gaze. The Lestrange nodded with feigned agreement.

"They're quite revolting, aren't they?" Draco continued, enthused by the rare response.

Lyris followed the redhead with her eyes as she disappeared into the crowd. "Not quite as revolting as your face, dear cousin," the raven-haired girl responded casually, face remaining stoic.

"At least _I _don't look like a freak," Draco snarled.

"On the contrary. How many people have _that_ shade of blonde hair?" Lyris retorted.

At last the train could be seen nearing the station.

"Beatriz! Draco!" Narcissa called out. "Be sure to stay together! You watch out for her, dear!"

"Yes, Mother," Draco drawled as he and Lyris collected their baggage.

The Malfoys waved to the children as the train slowly left the station. Lyris waved back politely, out of mere obligation. Once they were out of slight, she ceased waving. The girl sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Looking out the window, she decided they were far enough from the station. With a short challenging glance at Draco, she ruffled her fingers though her ebony hair, replacing its tidiness with chaos.

"Do you know how long my spent on your hair?" Draco hissed incredulously.

Lyris raised one black eyebrow. "Yeah, I was there. It was a good awful long time too," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly, you couldn't be more disrespectful, could you?"

"Excuse me," a small voice interrupted, hardly loud enough to hear.

The cousins' head turned in unison toward the slightly open door of their room. Lyris her recognition of girl with an icy stare.

"Yes?" she said tensely.

"The other rooms are full..." the redhead began, slightly louder.

"What, the other Weasleys kicked you out?" Draco sneered.

The first-year frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Not a Weasley then?" Draco questioned. He looked a t his cousin, who had turned to look out the window to show her disinterest. "Perhaps a Mudblood?"

"What's that?" the girl asked.

Draco curled his lip. "Definitely a Mudblood."

Deterred by Draco's attitude, the redhead moved on.

"For once in your life, _Dray-Dray_, can you shut the bloody hell up?" Lyris sighed.

"Only when you can _make _me, _Beatriz_." Draco shot back.

Violet eyes flashed in ire as the younger of the two stood up swiftly from her seat. Lyris glowered down to where her cousin waited expectantly.

"Have fun finding me," she said as she wheeled toward the door and left.

"Good riddance," the blonde muttered.


End file.
